Pero no lo hiciste
by Ola-chan
Summary: El amor entre Erwin y Levi fue inigualable. Si,"fue" inigualable. Ahora que han reencarnado con vidas muy diferentes, Levi trata de encontrarlo a la vez que relata sus memorias del pasado. Pero ¿todavía lo recordará? Y que pasaría si un ex subordinado del capitán vuelve a su vida con la firme intención de rescatarlo del profundo abismo por el que esta cayendo. oneshot/ mas un extra


**No soy muy fanática del ERURI, así que lamentablemente les presento esto: Disfrútenlo.**

**Pueden considerarlo un ANGST entre Erwin y Levi, pero para mí es un romance muy bonito entre Eren y Levi.**

**Si es RIREN o ERERI queda a su criterio.**

**Puede ser cualquiera.**

**Oneshot que participa en la segunda convocatoria de las páginas de facebook "Shingeki no Heichou Traducciones" y "Shingeki no Kyojin 2.0"**

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de shingueki no kyojin no me pertenecen su respectivo dueño es Hajime Isayama.**

**TIPO: Romance/drama/reencarnación/eruri frustado/one-shot/ Riren-Ereri (como ustedes prefieran)**

**.**

** \- POV LEVI -**

La libertad no es lo mismo sin ti.

En este nuevo mundo, no es lo mismo.

Conocí a mucha gente como tú, todos los que me amaron solo me recordaban a ti.

¿Dónde estás?

¿Cómo estás?

¿Me recuerdas?

Me esfuerzo cada día e intento sobrevivir con todas mis fuerzas, porque tengo la esperanza de que algún día te vuelva a ver.

Nunca te olvidare.

Por esa misma razón, no me olvides, por favor.

* * *

**Inspirado en un doujisnhi Eruri, los diálogos del mismo están en negrita y lo demás es producto de una mente diabólica que ama ver a Levi con Eren.**

**Lo convertí en reencarnación.**

**Lancé a Eren al escenario.**

**Puse mas personajes, incluyendo el escuadrón del capitán.**

**Filosofé acerca de la vida y... bienvenido al mundo, historia loca.**

**Lo siento fans de ERURI, este no es su día. *les da una galleta de consuelo***

**EL titulo tiene mucho que ver con mi decisión: "_pero no lo hiciste_" ¡porque no lo hiciste Erwin! ¡porque! *explota***

* * *

**Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ **

Mi nombre es Levi Ackerman, tengo veinticinco años, en el pasado era conocido como el capitán Rivaille _"el hombre más fuerte de la humanidad"_. Ahora soy uno de los trabajadores que limpia las empresas de la gente rica.

Me gusta mi vida.

Me gusta poder subir a esos rascacielos y ver el horizonte de este mundo que está libre de muros.

Y no cambiaría eso por nada.

Los chicos y yo nos levantamos a las cinco de la mañana para salir del departamento donde vivimos y llegar a tiempo al trabajo, Petra estudia diseño y su esposo Auruo estudia leyes. Gunter y Erd están ahorrando dinero para poder comprar una casa más grande.

Ninguno me recuerda.

Ninguno nos recuerda...Erwin...

Algunas veces los veo, veo a nuestros soldados. Ahora son personas normales, personas que viven y respiran libertad. Ninguno tiene las memorias del pasado y pueden vivir su vida plenamente.

Esta mañana desperté más temprano que de costumbre a causa de una pesadilla.

Todavía los veo, Erwin. Todavía veo a los titanes.

.

**¿Recuerdas el día que accidentalmente rompí tu equipo mientras limpiaba?**

**Pensé que te molestarías conmigo**

**Pero no lo hiciste...**

Ahora tengo más cuidado de no romper nada. Nos contrataron para limpiar una empresa grande, Petra y sus chicas se encargaron de los pisos inferiores pero yo fui quien decidió limpiar el cristal de las ventanas de afuera.

Cada vez que lo hago y siento como soy elevado por esas cuerdas, puedo ver el cielo el atardecer antes de terminar. Nos ponemos los arneses y somos elevados a metros sobre el suelo mientras estamos parados en esa delgada plataforma que nos sostiene.

Es hermoso.

Gunter dice que soy un melancólico, una persona que debería conseguirse una novia o novio para no estar solo, a mí me gusta recordarte con el reflejo del sol antes de esconderse bajo los edificios.

Pero yo solo trato de no romper nada de lo que toco.

.

**¿Recuerdas la vez que hice té para ti? Pero le puse sal en vez de azúcar**

**Pensé que me gritarías**

**pero no lo hiciste...**

Todavía soy malo cocinando algo comestible.

La última vez estuve a punto de incendiar la cocina y Auruo se enfadó conmigo. ¿Puedes creerlo? El viejo de Auruo regañándome sin ningún respeto.

Mi playera blanca con mangas negras quedo estropeada, estuve a punto de causar un desastre pero pudieron evitarlo a tiempo.

A veces siento que te necesito aquí conmigo...Erwin...

.

**¿recuerdas la vez que te desperté para hacer el papeleo, pero olvide que era tu día libre?**

**pensé que me odiarías por eso**

**pero no lo hiciste...**

Anoche tiré unos papeles importantes al cubo de la basura creyendo que eran eso, basura, eran los documentos de Petra para que pueda ingresar a su segundo año en la universidad.

Prácticamente, estuve toda la madrugada rebuscando en la basura y por casualidad encontré unos periódicos viejos.

Decían tu nombre, Erwin.

Te encontré. Eres un grandioso empresario (no esperaba menos) que trabaja en Raikon, también hablaba de Hanji, Mike y los demás.

Mañana mismo iré a verte.

Por ahora tengo que limpiar los papeles de Petra y disculparme debidamente.

.

**¿Recuerdas ese día?, yo insistía en colgar la ropa lavada, y llovió mucho como tú había predicho.**

**Pensé que dirías _"te lo dije_"**

**Pero no lo hiciste...**

Creo que el destino nos quiere juntos otra vez, nuestro jefe nos envió a tu empresa porque pediste unos encargados de las oficinas de tu equipo.

Me siento feliz, no lo demuestro pero en verdad estoy feliz.

Ya no tengo que esconderme, Erwin, en este mundo puedo dejar esa mascara de frialdad de lado para poder verte a los ojos y echarme en tus brazos.

Ya nada impedirá que nos amemos, Erwin.

—...Heichou

Son las cinco y media de la mañana, los chicos y yo estamos sentados en la parada de autobús cuando una voz colmada de sentimientos me distrae.

Es una sombra, una sombra de ojos verdes que está mirándonos desde la otra esquina con la cara en estado de shock, la sombra se acerca dejando ver su cabello castaño y rebelde y unos ojos llorosos.

—..¡Heichou!.. —abre sus brazos estrechándome con fuerza, como si fuera un niñito perdido que encuentra a su madre luego de unas dos horas de gritar su nombre en medio de una multitud de extraños— capitán Levi, yo...¡sabía que volvería a verlo!

—¿Lo conoces? —me pregunta Gunter apartándolo de mi lado, de seguro piensa que es algún tipo de acosador maniático.

—Sí y no —respondo— ustedes no lo recuerdan, pero no tienen por qué hacerlo —esta vez me dirijo a Eren— de seguro él, ya tiene su propia vida ¿no es así...Jaeger?

—No —su voz termina de descomponerse y trata en vano de limpiar sus odiosas lágrimas en el dorso de su mano— yo...yo te estaba esperando.

—¿Para qué? ¿Para que termine de matarte?

El bus llega anunciándose con un bocinazo que nos distrae a todos, detrás de Eren aparece un chico rubio y afeminado junto con una mujer de rasgos asiáticos que lleva unos lienzos en la mano.

Siempre igual.

Esos tres siempre estarán juntos, incluso en el pasado se negaron a separarse, pese a todos los problemas.

No me impresiona cuando la loca de bufanda roja me mira amenazadoramente, sé que no me recuerda y no pienso investigar por qué Eren si puede hacerlo.

—¿Te sucede algo Eren? —la hermanastra trastornada lo cubre protectoramente— ¿Quién es este?

—Vámonos —les digo a los chicos y subimos al bus que nos espera, me siento en el asiento final pero algo me impulsa a mirar por la ventana.

Eren me deja ir.

Pero antes de que el auto arranque puedo ver como se para firmemente y lleva su puño al corazón saludándome como en el pasado.

"_No te he olvidado"_ me dicen sus labios.

Quisiera verte de una vez por todas Erwin, para contarte el extraño comportamiento del mocoso. Creo que aún me considera una especie de maestro o mentor.

En cambio yo logre que viviera y eso es lo único que me importa.

**¿Recuerdas Erwin? **

Tan patético como un perro, el titán que salvamos ese día, ese mocoso que despertó en la celda donde estuvimos vigilandolo toda la noche.

Lo primero que me llamo la atención fueron sus ojos, que podían transmitir tanto odio.

Sus cejas que podían fruncirse con tanta furia.

Su sonrisa, que demostraba lo que era en verdad. Un niño asustado que no dudó en darlo todo para salvarnos.

Al principio sentiste celos cuando decidí encargarme de él, pero lo hice porque me recordaba tanto a mí y no quería que cometiera mis mismos errores. No podría soportarlo

.

**¿Recuerdas Erwin? Cuando me pediste matrimonio una semana antes del armisticio, y te dije que sí.**

**¿Recuerdas el desastre que causamos en mi habitación? Te dije que no importaba y me dio un poco de miedo cuando te burlaste de mí. En ese entonces creí que te asustaría la idea de vivir conmigo para siempre y creí que huirías. **

**Pero no lo hiciste**

Te encerraron injustamente, y dejaste que esos cerdos del gobierno te acusaran de las muertes de los miles de soldados que murieron a nuestro lado.

Siempre fui tu marioneta, desde que me sacaste de la ciudad subterránea y curaste mis heridas. Te obedecí en todo, sin negarme a nada.

Dejé que descargaras toda tu frustración en esas extensas noches, cuando la lluvia y el viento nos hacían llegar las voces de los llantos de esas familias que recibían la noticia de que su hijo, o su padre, o su esposo habían muerto en combate.

Me hundí en el fango junto contigo.

Dejé que me encadenaras y obedecí tus órdenes sin quejarme ni una sola vez.

Incluso estuve dispuesto a morir a tu lado.

En verdad te amo...Erwin...

.

**Si, hubo muchas cosas que no hiciste**

**pero te pusiste ese anillo conmigo, me amaste, y me protegiste**

**hubo muchas cosas que quería hacer**

**cuando vuelvas de prisión**

**pero no lo hiciste**

Lo último que recuerdo es una nota en la cómoda de nuestra cama.

_**Te amo Levi, hasta nunca. **_

_**Atte:Erwin**_

Junto al otro anillo que hacia juego con el mío.

Lo último que recuerdo es la lápida sobre la que llore día y noche hasta quedarme sin lágrimas.

Entonces no recuerdo nada.

Ni quien llevaba la comida a mi habitación en esos tiempos cuando permanecía encerrado escuchando la música y los festines de esas personas que eran libres por fin.

No quise ver el mar, tampoco respondí al llamado de los que tocaban a mi puerta con la esperanza de verme.

Cada mañana una bandeja de desayuno se quedaba llena en la misma cómoda donde las polillas se comían tu nota de despedida, cada mediodía la misma bandeja era cambiada por otra nueva con algo de sopa y cada noche alguien dejaba una taza de té negro para consolarme.

Pero yo estaba decidido a acompañarte.

Decidido a dormir bajo tierra contigo.

...

Hanji y los demás fueron a rescatar a algunos pobladores del nuevo pueblo del exterior que se quedaron atrapados, logramos salvarlos a todos.

Entonces desate a mi caballo dejándolo afuera y me adentre en ese infierno de fuego segundos antes de que la casa cayera derrumbándose sobre mí. Antes de morir pude sentir unos brazos y en verdad tenía la esperanza de que fueran tuyos, las lágrimas de quien me gritaba que no muriera me alentaron a cerrar los ojos con fuerza para poder dormir para siempre.

Y así llegue a este mundo.

Con la esperanza de volver a verte...Erwin...

**Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ**

**.**

**.**

**.**

—Llegamos —Petra baja de un salto y yo soy el último en hacerlo— ¡mira Levi! Qué edificio más grande.

Es verdad.

Empresas Raikon es muy popular en estos tiempos gracias a ti.

Miro mi reflejo por última vez en los espejos de las ventanas asegurándome de estar presentable cuando te vea.

Si no me recuerdas no importa, tengo la certeza de que nuestro amor sigue intacto.

Sabes, Erwin, a veces me sorprende lo cursi que puedo llegar a ser.

Nunca me imaginé a mí mismo pensando estas cosas o soñando con tener una cita romántica contigo. Ser feliz.

—Bienvenidos —Nanaba nos recibe en la entrada— mi compañero Moblit les indicara cual es el cuarto de limpieza, solo quiero que tengan listo el piso 23 antes de que el jefe regrese.

—Nos encargaremos de eso —dice Gunter

Por primera vez no me interesa limpiar ventanas o lavar el suelo con el fervor con que lo hago, solo quiero verte.

Le pido a Petra que me deje limpiar las oficinas y ella accede algo extrañada, con el pasar de las horas el temblor que tengo en mis manos y los golpes de mi corazón no se calma.

Entonces entro a tu oficina.

Me alegra ver que sigues siendo tan ordenado como siempre, no quiero tocar nada y solo me limito a quitarle el polvo a tus estantes repletos de libros.

Un marco dorado que descansa sobre tu mesa me llama la atención y mi cuerpo se mueve solo, cuando estoy a punto de bordear la foto con mi dedo alguien entra y me quedo estático.

—¿Quién eres?

—El encargado de la limpieza —te digo evitando mirarte— Levi Ackerman

—Un gusto —te presentas automáticamente— soy Erwin Smith, sigue trabajando por favor. No quiero molestarte.

Te sientas sobre tu escritorio y yo tengo que retroceder, tu cabello sigue igual, tus cejas siguen igual, tu rostro sigue igual...mi corazón no está igual. Siento que en cualquier momento va a romperme el pecho solo para poder verte.

—¡Erwin!

Conozco esa voz, es la cuatro ojos.

—Cariño

¿cariño?

— no grites cuando estoy en el trabajo

—Lo siento —una mujer entra, tiene un vestido purpura y unos girones de perlas legitimas adornan su cuello. El cabello castaño está atado en una peineta dejándole ver esa cola larga y fina con un gusto casi sensual— ¿Quién es él?

—Déjalo es un empleado.

Hanji asiente y me sonríe de forma amigable, todavía conserva los lentes de botella, todavía conserva la locura en los ojos acaramelados.

—Mi nombre es... —no me lo digas, por favor—Hanji Smith, un gusto conocerte. Por favor cuida muy bien de mi esposo.

Mi bote de basura se cae y rueda por el suelo desparramando todos los papeles.

Lo sé.

Pero no quería creerlo.

Quería creer que Erwin me reconocería al verme.

**¿Lo recuerdas?**

**Los momentos...tu y yo...juntos...lo recuerdas?... ¿Recuerdas? ¡RECUERDAS! **

**Porque yo...todavía lo recuerdo. **

Realmente, la vida no estuvo de mi lado.

Ni ahora, ni en el pasado, ni nunca.

—Y-yo...

Soy el hombre más fuerte de la humanidad.

—...Erwin, yo...

Puedo soportarlo todo, ahora y siempre.

—Señor, lo lamento. Estoy algo enfermo —esa es mi excusa— recogeré todo esto y los dejare solos —la foto de su escritorio es una prueba, Hanji sentada junto a Erwin. Con tres niños.

Al menos es feliz, ¿no?

Me duele.

Debo irme, debo correr y escapar lo más lejos posible. A pesar de que me están llamando para preguntarme que demonio me pasa sigo corriendo sin mirar atrás. Mis pulmones arden de dolor pero yo continuo, quiero seguir, hasta que el aire se estanque aquí adentro y todo se vuelva oscuro.

Erwin yo...todavía sueño con los titanes.

Cada noche.

Quería encontrarte.

Necesito aire, necesito algo, alguien.

—Tranquilo —me detengo al chocar con alguien, conozco ese cuerpo y ese olor— ...shhh...ya estoy contigo...

Al menos por ahora, necesito algo a quien aferrarme.

Escondo mi cara en su pecho sintiendo como las luces de la plaza se encienden. Debe ser de noche ¿tanto corrí?

—Quien lo diría —vuelve a decir mi árbol de consolación— tengo al capitán en mis brazos.

—La gente nos está mirando —logró controlar mi respiración y me separo del mocoso— suéltame —esta vez esta vestido de forma diferente, no como un estudiante sino como un adulto normal

—¿Lo sabes? El comandante se casó con la señorita Hanji hace años —su agarre se vuelve más firme atrayéndome con fuerza— usted está herido. Yo quiero protegerlo como usted me protegió a mí.

—Patético —me consuela esa energía que sale de mi interior al escucharlo hablar de esa forma— eres tan patético.

Estoy hablando entre sollozos ahogados.

En verdad el patético soy yo y no él.

—Lo sé, porque en el pasado nadie lo ayudo —sus manos se convierten en garras que me aprietan— pero como soy tan patético seré yo quien se quede a su lado —tiene la voz ronca, lo conozco muy bien para saber que está firmemente decidido— seré yo quien lo proteja, quien limpie sus lágrimas, quien le quite esas cadenas! ¡Esta vez...SERÉ YO QUIEN SE PONGA DELANTE Y LO PROTEJA!

—Nada de eso Jaeger—lo interrumpo con brusquedad— si recuerdas algo del pasado sigues siendo mi subordinado. No te creas superior.

—Demasiado tarde, Levi.

Mis piernas tiemblan como gelatina por el cansancio, entonces me doy cuenta que ha sido el quien me ha sostenido hasta ahora.

Que así sea.

Me rindo.

Pero nunca le entregare mi corazón a un mocoso como Eren, antes prefiero arrojárselo a la cara del bastardo de Erwin.

**Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ**

**...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

—¿Quiere morirse de hambre? —hace unas horas que estoy recostado en esta casa ajena— ¿Tanto así.. lo amabas?

Hace unas horas que el mocoso no me deja salir de su casa.

—No lo entenderías

Hace unas horas que estoy dentro de esta enorme cama ajena, en un edifico extraño. Con el bastardo suicida.

—Lo hago —deposita la bandeja de comida sobre una mesa— no te pido que me ames, solo quiero que vivas.

—Entonces déjame salir

—Me siento impotente —confiesa— como en el pasado, cuando le suministrábamos medicina mientras dormía para que no diera cuenta, para que no muera de hambre por culpa del comandante.

¿Hacían eso?

—El pasado es el pasado Jaeger.

—Cada mañana —rayos, sé que aquí empieza su triste historia— recogía su desayuno intacto, lo mismo con el almuerzo y la cena. Sin importar cuanto me esforzara, usted no quería vivir. Pero yo continúe cuidándolo día y noche.

Así que era él quien hacia eso

El té negro.

Las tarjetas de buena salud.

Las postales.

Los regalos traídos del mar.

—Solo olvídalo

—Me enseñó a ser fuerte, a luchar, me enseñaste a sobrellevar la muerte de mi madre y la de mis amigos —esta hartándose, se lo que quiere. Quiere hacerme entender el porque me ama, quiere que lo comprenda — no dejes que toda mi admiración se esfume como el viento

—Si desaparece, dejaras de molestarme

—No. Todo este tiempo fue un infierno. Recordándote nunca me case ¿sabe? Creí que si lo hacia estaría olvidando el amor que le prometí en su entierro

—Esa fue tu decisión no la mía, ahora ¡déjame salir!

—Esta tan débil que no puedes escapar, y yo estoy tan decidido que no pienso dejarte ir. Esta vez no dejare que mueras

—Te odio

—Te amo

—Eres despreciable maldito mocoso

—Y tú eres adorable

...Erwin...sabes...ese día me di cuenta que cualquier cosa que hiciera, cualquier insulto que le dijera ,no serviría frente a este mocoso.

Eren sigue siendo el mismo.

Indomable, testarudo, estúpido.

Llamó a casa por la tarde, le dijo a los muchachos que estaría bien y me cuidaría.

Por supuesto que se alarmaron, pero Eren sabe actuar muy bien. Solo sale en las mañanas y deja el seguro en la puerta, creo que es un secuestro.

¿Debería llamar a la policía? ¿Tú qué crees Erwin?

Estoy tan débil que no puedo mover mi mano ni un puto centímetro para alcanzar el teléfono.

Solo quiero morirme.

Me he rendido. Deje de luchar, me canse de luchar.

Sé que algún día me recordaras.

No se cómo, solo lo sé.

Quizá sea una vaga intuición, sabes que siempre funciona.

La pregunta es si lo harás ahora que todavía estoy a tiempo de recuperarte o cuando ya sea demasiado tarde.

Espero que sea ahora.

Me he dado cuenta de algo, el amor humano es frágil.

Eren vuelve cada mediodía con el almuerzo comprado o lo prepara en la madrugada dejándolo en el microondas.

Una vez no volvió hasta la medianoche y estaba ebrio, es la segunda vez que lo veo de esa forma. Me dijo que su madre había muerto, que no importaba cuanto tiempo pasara la vida siempre se encargaba de arrebatarle lo que más quería.

Me dijo que la vida era una mierda y luego se cayó al suelo acurrucándose junto a mis pies para buscar algo de consuelo.

Lo peor de todo es que llora como una niña. No me iba a dejar dormir en toda la noche así que lo acurruque en mis brazos y cerró los ojos repitiendo mi nombre como una mantra.

Todavía es un niño, el mismo niño débil que salvamos.

¿Lo recuerdas Erwin?

Un mocoso con la estrategia de un gusano, la fuerza de una muñeca de trapo y el coraje de un león.

No importa si ya no recuerdas nada, o si estas casado. No te preocupes Erwin, yo lo cuidare de la misma forma como tú me cuidaste a mí.

—Mira —sus ojos brillaban de alegría— son conchas marinas, y también tengo un caracol gigante.

Deberías haberlo visto.

Parecía uno de esos cachorros a quien le das un hueso nuevo, te confieso que también estaba emocionado. En el pasado nunca tuve la oportunidad de ver el mar.

Ahora lo conozco, es enorme. Odio la arena que produce pero es enorme.

Como si miles de titanes colosales hicieran ángeles de nieve en el.

—¡mira las olas! ¿Te gustan?

Lo veo correr en la playa y me pregunto porque no estoy escapando, porque no huyo de mi secuestrador o simplemente lo dejo hablando solo.

¿Porque será, Erwin?

Eren es como una araña sin dientes, te enreda en su trampa y no te das cuenta hasta que esos hilos invisibles no te dejan mover nada.

Eren es como un cachorro de león, necesita ser cuidado, necesita ser libre y vigilado.

Eren es como el agua, te refresca. Te salva del desierto.

Eren es como un una osa madre, es celoso y te protege de todo lo que se mueva.

Eren es...Eren.

**Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ**

**...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ayer por la tarde mientras comía una pizza con Eren pude ver tu cara en las noticias, acaba de nacer tu cuarto hijo. Es una niña rubia con los ojos de Hanji.

Ya no te guardo rencor.

Ella también merecía ser feliz, pero nunca creí que sería a tu lado.

Los chicos están bien, Auruo termino de estudiar y Petra está embarazada. Gunter y Erd no se irán de casa, quieren vivir con todos y me invitaron a quedarme el fin de semana junto con Eren.

¿Te acuerdas del rubio afeminado? Trabaja para ti, y Ackerman es una maestra de artes.

Eren es un gran pintor, me gusta la forma como manipula los colores.

Les da vida.

Una vez me retrato a mi sentado en nuestro sofá con un libro abierto sobre mis piernas.

Dijo que no podía dibujar una sonrisa en mi rostro, entonces dejo que los pinceles descansaran dentro de sus vasos con agua y se acercó con cuidado. Dijo que cerrara los ojos y me dio un beso.

Sus labios son diferentes a los tuyos, Erwin. Quieren complacerme, quieren darme placer.

Recuerdo que cuando nos besábamos solo podía sentir una sensación de aturdimiento extremo. Nunca pude ver tus ojos o sentir la calidez de tu boca.

—Perfecto —jadeo alejándose hasta su asiento— no te muevas —estaba algo sonrojado pero terminó el retrato en unos minutos.

Por supuesto que ese beso no me sacó una sonrisa, pero mi rostro se veía más cálido y amable de lo normal.

Mañana habrá un festival en la plaza central, patrocinado por tu empresa, Eren me dijo que no iríamos si me sentía mal al verte otra vez y en ese instante me di cuenta de que no me importaba.

Mi corazón late dentro de su ritmo normal, aún cuando te ve

Ya no te extraña.

Es algo que no creí que podría pasar.

Sí, la vida es curiosa, e indecisa, siempre con excusas, llena de giros absurdos, inexplicables.

Cambia todo el tiempo, de tal forma que no podemos acostumbrarnos. Dejándonos con la duda de estar en el lugar y en el momento equivocado.

La vida está llena de casualidades, tanto que nos hacen pensar que todo tiene un para que, un sentido. Tiene su propio plan, sus propias reglas y nosotros nos empeñamos en creer que la vida nos pertenece.

Por fin encontré el sentido de la vida, y es que la vida no tiene sentido. La vida, simplemente se vive mientras podamos decir que valió la pena.

La vida está ahí, es una hoja en blanco que nos invita a dibujar sobre ella y tatuar en su piel todo lo que nosotros queremos ser. Somos nosotros quienes labramos nuestro destino.

Iré al festival, Erwin.

Si te veo o no, ya no tiene importancia.

Quiero convertirme en la esperanza de Eren, ya no quiero ser quien lo necesite sino que quiero apoyarlo.

¿Recuerdas que antes le decía mocoso o bastardo?

La vida es tan curiosa, Erwin. Un día me levante llamándolo Jaeger, ahora le digo Eren.

Ese titán me devoró, me devoró el alma. Esta aquí adentro, y lo peor de todo es que no quiero soltarlo.

—¡Levi! Quiero comprar unos algodones de azúcar —me dice Eren saltando por los escalones de la cafetería expuesta al aire libre— ¿quiere venir conmigo?

Este es un festival abierto al público, como esos festivales antiguos.

Huele a castañas rostizadas y dulce de maní caliente. Los juegos pirotécnicos de los niños humean y son apagados por los mayores para no molestar a la gente. Varias tiendas la una frente a la otra están repletas de gente que vende comida o donde se puede jugar tirando pequeños dardos para recibir algún premio.

Una música vibrante se escucha desde los mini-parlantes instalados en los árboles y me siento bien.

A pesar de la gente que corre de un lado a otro o habla a carcajadas, me siento bien.

Porque no estoy solo.

Y no estaré solo nunca más.

Y él tampoco estará solo.

Jamás olvidare los hermosos momentos que me diste en el pasado. Ni el amor que me mostraste en el pasado.

Adiós Erwin.

**.**

**.**

**...**

**Ƹ̴Ӂ̴ƷƸ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ ****Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ **

**...**

**.**

**.**

El pelinegro deja de escribir de un momento a otro, guarda el bolígrafo sin tinta en uno de los bolsillos de su sacó y suspira profundamente.

Cierra su pequeña libreta ,aquella donde escribió todas estas memorias, dejándola con cuidado sobre una de las sillas vacías de la mesa donde esta sentado.

Lo acaricia con una mano llena de ternura, le da una última mirada de nostalgia y lo deja caer.

—Iré contigo —le contesta al ojiverde— espérame.

—Apresúrate, tengo frio —Eren se frota las manos y le sonríe complacientemente— ¿crees que todavía tengan algunos sándwiches?

—Dijiste que querías algodón de azúcar

—Y sándwiches

—Engordaras como un puerco —el pelinegro se acerca a su pareja y entrelaza la mano con la otra— un puerco de ojos verdes.

—¡Que cruel! Eres malo Levi

—Camina y cierra la boca —lo arrastra hasta una pequeña tienda donde venden mazorcas tostadas con mantequilla y compran un par.

—Te quiero Levi —le dice el ojiverde antes de hincar los dientes en su mazorca de maíz— te amo

Este es el momento decisivo.

Aquel que marca la vida de la gente.

—Yo también —susurra el pelinegro consciente de que no hay marcha atrás en esas palabras— también te amo.

Ahora están alejándose de la cafetería.

Caminan tomados de la mano hasta el final de la calle, en medio de las tiendas donde quizá se detendrán para poder jugar y ganar un oso de peluche o lanzar algunas monedas en la fuente de los deseos instalada por Petra y su esposo.

Luego volverán a casa, dormirán juntos dándose calor y compañía.

Y después...quien sabe.

Lo importante es que son felices y lo serán siempre.

Así lo atestigua la libreta olvidada, esa libreta café que está abandonada junto a todo su pasado en alguna silla de alguna cafetería, en alguna feria de alguna plaza central. Donde talvez se sienten los patrocinadores del evento, donde quizá la encuentre algún empresario alto y rubio que desde el día en que nació siente que ha olvidado algo importante y por casualidades del destino lo sigue creyendo.

En verdad, la vida es una historia sin fin.

Una vez que damos el primer paso.

Una vez que recordamos aquello que hemos olvidado...esa historia comienza.

**FIN**

* * *

**Es algo largo, no sé cuántas lo vayan a leer pero déjenme decirles que estoy satisfecha con lo que hice**. **Nunca imagine cambiar la trama a una de reencarnación y menos poner a Eren en medio de ellos.**

**Al final dio resultado.**

**¿Se imaginan que pasaría si Erwin recuera la memoria del pasado?**

**Me dan escalofríos de tan solo pensarlo y me emociona mucho. **

**Nos leemos.**


End file.
